Virtual tour provides an immersive three-dimensional experience for a user so that the user may travel freely through the virtual tour. In the virtual tour, a perspective of a virtual camera changes, as the virtual camera moves forward and backward or turns around in the virtual tour. Users may control the movement, orientation, and lens focal length of the virtual camera so the users may freely travel in the virtual tour.
Generally, virtual tour may be generated by stitching together a number of images captured in the real world. Stitched images may be shown as a single panoramic image to user. However, the single panoramic image only presents visual representation of a scene at a fixed point, so user experience may be limited in the virtual tour.